


Moon and the star

by WolfstarandSoangeloShiper



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, James Potter is a Good Friend, James Sirius Potter is a Good Sibling, Jily Week, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Remus Lupin & Lily Evans Potter Friendship, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship, Slow Burn, The Incident, The Prank
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29914023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfstarandSoangeloShiper/pseuds/WolfstarandSoangeloShiper
Summary: Sirius Black comes from an abusive home, but he expects everyone to look up to him and bow down. He's a Black after all.Remus Lupin is a normal boy but he holds a dark secret, one that he's had since he was a five year old boy. He's now riddled with scars.James Potter is the glue to this story who is a pureblood and everything is handed to him on a silver spoon. That is, until he meets Lily Evans.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second fanfic so plz leave helpful comments  
> Ill try to update every other day but I am busy.

**Sirius**

When Sirius Blacks on the train, he immediately sees Cissy and Bella waving to him. With his nose stuck in the air, he turned the other way deciding not to sit with them. He went down the rows until he saw two boys, one with unruly black hair sticking up all over the place and another reading . He opened the door and asked, " May I sit here?" in the poshest voice he could muster. "Sure" the black haired guy replied "My name is James Potter '' and the guy reading didn't even make the effort to look over his book. Sirius immediately started thinking about what he knew about the Potters, all he knew was that they were rich purebloods. "My name is Sirius Black'' he politely answered. Both of them looked over to the boy reading who had blonde semi- curly hair and bright amber eyes. My name is " Remus Lupin'' he replied blushing and ducking his head. Sirius wondered why. He thought of the surname Lupin and couldn't come up with anything so he knew he must be a half or mud blood. After that James immediately turned to Sirius with a slight frown and said " Are you from like the Black Blacks?" Sirius rolled his eyes and nodded, "Yes, got any problem with that" he added coldly. James quickly shook his head, "Not at all" he said. “So” James Potter starts, “What house do you want to be sorted in?” Sirius immediately knows the answer, “Slytherin of course, my whole family has been in it and so will I”. James looks doubtful but continues and says “Well I want to be in Gryffindor because all my family has been in Gryffindor”. Finally looking up from his book, Remus shrugs and says “Ravenclaw would be fine probably”. Next thing they knew, the train had taken off and the trolley had come around. Both James and Sirius pulled out large amounts of money and paid for everything they could carry. When they took out their money, Remus' eyes got as big as saucers but quickly looked back to his book, not wanting to be caught staring. Over the train ride, James and Sirius learned that they got along well and almost shared the same mind. They talked animatedly for most of the ride with Remus piping in every few sentences. When they arrive at Hogwarts Remus looks around in awe. James and Sirius who have lived in lavish mansions their whole life don't think much of it. They go to the bottom of the staircase where they meet a woman dressed in dark green robes. "Welcome to Hogwarts, before we decide anything we will get you sorted into your houses...." Sirius tones the voice out already knowing all that because of his cousin. Slytherin, he immediately thinks, but for the first time he is doubting himself. He doesn't want to disappoint his parents and get further punishments… He shakes those thoughts from his head and sets his mind on Slytherin. When they enter the Great Hall it's beautiful with candles in the air resembling stars in the sky. He’s brought out of his thoughts when he hears the Sorting Hat call out a familiar name “JAMES POTTER''. James gets his wish fulfilled and he is sorted into Gryffindor. A few names later his name is called. He walks up the short stair and looks out to the four tables, where curious faces are staring up at him. He sports Cissy and Bella looking up at him with narrowed eyes and he immediately feels hot. WHen the sorting hat is placed on his head, he clears his head hoping that he might not get into Slytheryn, he doesn't want to be like his parents. “Mhmmmmm” the hat wonders you could be very powerful in Slytherin but the friends you will make in Gryffindor will be unstoppable”. “GRYFFINDOR” the sorting hat shouts after what feels like forever. Sirius lets out a breath and hopes the hat made the right decision. He walks to the Gryffindor table where he is met by smiling and clapping people. He slides in by James Potter as the name Severus Snape is called where he joins the Slytherin table. The sorting process goes on and Sirius perks his head up when the last name to be called, Remus Lupin is sorted into Gryffindor. After that, food appears on the table and Sirius is so excited he immediately fills his plate up because he hasn't eaten in the last…

**Remus**

The next morning is filled with excitement when Remus is handed his schedule. He compares it to his other classmates and sees he shares the same schedule with Potter and Black. When they arrived at their first class, potions, he saw Sirius sit with James at the cauldron so he took the only person that did not have a partner. He didn't remember her name Dory or Darla, he wasn't sure. The next classes ran smoothly and besides Potter and Black, Remus met Marlene Mckinon, Lily Evans, and Dorcas. All of them were in Gryffindor. Later that night, Remus found himself sitting with Potter and Black. He really liked both of them but he remembered what his parents had told him.

**Flashback**

When Remus first got the letter to Hogwarts, he had a vague idea of what Hogwarts was. He was sure he wouldn't get on because of his w- condition. When he did though he was so excited he would be able to get good wizard training. He couldn't wait to start magic. When he saw the look on his parents face, he wasn't so sure everything was going to be like he thought it would. His parents looked sad and had a tinge of disappointment in them. Remus immediately felt bad. He knew this was his fault. If only he wasn't a wer- didn't have his condition. He begged and begged his parents to let him go regardless of his condition. Dublemfore paid them a visit and told the Lupins that Remus would have a safe place where he could erm- change. After much convincing, his parents finally agreed to let him go and Remus couldn't have been more excited. At the same time though, he was scared. What if someone found out? He could be put down like, well, a dog. When it was finally time to go to the train station his parents pulled him aside with serious faces and told him, “ Don’t get close to anyone, don't talk to anyone, and don't grab anyone's attention, understood?” Remus not knowing what to say just nodded. He understood where they were coming from.

THANK YOU FOR 100 READS!!!


	2. 1st year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Technically its on Remus' birthday

**Remus**

Remus was brought out of his thoughts when he heard Potter's enthusiastical voice go “ Will you help us, Lupin?” Remus sat up straighter, “ Sorry what?” “Will you help us plan an amazing prank?” Sirius asked in an annoyed voice. “Sure” Remus replied. He didn't know what he was getting into. They talked a little more before going to bed. The next morning, at the Great Hall, Remus, Sirius, and James all sat together. They started working out what they were going to do for the prank. Ideas were thrown left and right, before they finally settled on one. During the rest of the day, they were so excited. They couldn't sit still. Sirius and James were so busy talking, they didn't realize when Professor Mcgonancal was looking at them. “Sirius and James, would you care to explain?” asked the Professor to the talking boys. James and Sirius quickly stooped and were at a loss for words. Remus knew they couldn't get detention or they couldn't plan the prank. “I think Sirius wasn't sure about the components of the mouse and James was explaining it to him, '' Remus said quickly holding his breath. The professor's hard eyes turned to Remus and immediately softened. Remus was already known as a good student and finished all his homework on time. “Thank you, Remus,” she said. She turned back to Black and Potter, “ If you have any questions ask me instead of your classmates, understood?” Both boys quickly nodded their heads. Sirius sent a grateful look to Remus. The rest of the classes were good and they went to bed after discussing the plans quickly. At six o'clock next morning, it was time for action. The three boys crept down into the great hall. “SHhhhhhhh” “Ouch you're stepping on my foot” No, not there ``''There perfect” They were done! They crept back up to the dormitory before anyone was awake. They started getting dressed for the day extra slowly. When they finally got down to the Great Hall, the tables were filled with witches and wizards with wrinkled noses and looks of disgust on their face. The boys high fived each other. The plan had worked and the dungbombs had gone off! Mrs. Mcgonagall saw the three boys enter and immediately narrowed her eyes at them. Before they couldt say it wasn't me, Potter and Black were sent to detention.

Throughout the year, the chemistry of the boy grew. Classes like transfiguration came easy to Black and Potter, but Remus easily caught up with them. He studied for hours at a time, sometimes in the common room, other times in the library. He loved the serene environment, the quiet mutter, and the sound of quills on parchment. He would help Sirius and James with their homework that they barely put any effort into. They were easily at the top of their class.

The year was filled with mischief and detentions. However, it wasn't all fun and games. Remus’ moon was worse as he grew up. The first few days before the moon were the worst. His head hurt and he was extremely standoffish. First, he was directed to go to Madame Pomfrey and she led him to the Whomping Willow where he had to press a certain place for the tree to stop moving. He then crept into the secret tunnel to a shack. The Shack, he later learned, was called the Shrieking Shack. When the full moon was fully shown he felt his muscles burning. His body felt as it would combust. Patches of fur started coming out and his limbs started forming into those into a wolf. His eyes turned a brighter amber color, his sense of smell sharpened, and finally the most painful of all where his fingernails grew into claws. All through the night, sith nothing to do he clawed and clawed at himself. The next morning, he would wake up and everything would hurt. His muscles ached and he was bleeding from what seemed like everywhere. He would cover himself with a blanket and Madame Pomphrey would carry him to the Hospital Wing. He was sad when no one realized he was gone, but he knew that it was good so no one would be suspicious of his condition. He would spend a day in the infirmary but he didn't like to spend more than that because he didn't want to skip classes.

The moons kept Remus farther away. He was often tired and sad. When he felt left out by Sirius and James he often reminded himself that it was good because no one would want to be friends with someone in his condition. He distanced himself. However, he couldn't build back the walls James Potter destroyed. They made his insecurities disappear and brought him out of his shell. 


End file.
